Istarr: A Criação
by joeltoad
Summary: História baseada nas aventuras em Mushoroom Kingdom. Aqui se explora partes não tão bem explicadas da série como de onde veio Mario e de onde veio Peach.


Istarr: A Criação

Bom apesar da pomposidade do nome ser "a criação", a idéia não é mostrar de forma tão objetiva e clara como foi que aconteceu de fato toda a criação. É como se fosse **o resumo do resumo do resumo**, porém várias outras partes serão discutidas e assim se deve chegar a uma conclusão. A discurssão será no fórum mesmo, porque é discutindo que a estória rola do jeito que é imprevisível.

**Chego ao final desse prólogo-resumo dizendo que nem toda a história é totalmente certa, assim a estória também não é. E discutindo se chega à conclusão que ninguém espera.**

Joel Toad.

**Cap. I**

_**Inglaterra, 1478.**_

Nesse capítulo temos a introdução de tudo, é o típico "era uma vez". Aqui encontramos os personagens:

**Halle Ann**: Uma garota de seus 17 anos, típicamente inglesa, loira, olhos azuis, branquinha, pernas finas, rosto lindo e temperamento atroz. Esconde na sua forma de anjo um humor demoníaco. É a mais velha das três irmãs.

**Tango**: Irmã de Halle Ann, mas muito mais doce e nova que ela com 14 anos. Inglesa, ruiva, branca, pernas mais grossas, rosto incrivelmente meigo e cheio de humildade. Ela só tem um problema, é esquizofrênica. A mais nova das três.

**Hoyard**: Apesar do nome estranho, Hoyard é uma pessoa normal, mas é bem tímida; até na aparência. Irmã de Tango e Halle Ann, é bem diferente fisicamente e psicologicamente das suas duas irmãs. Tem objetivos obscuros, não tem medo de nada e fala muito pouco. Além de ser muito magra, ter cabelos negros, olhos verdes, mas como suas irmãs, é incrivelmente linda.Tem 15 anos.

**Ronald**: Ele é um dos três príncipes da Inglaterra que vai herdar o trono do país do seu pai, rei Carlos III. Durante um discursso monótono de seu pai na Praça de Londres ele viu Halle Ann e apaixonou-se perdidamente por ela. É o irmão do meio com 17 anos; participou de várias guerras, tem um humor frágil, cabelos castanhos, branco, estatura média e aprendeu Jiu-Jitsu na infância.

**Jaffe**: Irmão de Ronald e também príncipe. Ele é o mais novo dos irmãos com 15 anos, e poucos históricos de guerra. Na reunião secreta que Ronald fazia com Halle Ann e as três irmãs, ele conheceu Tango e se apaixonou pela primeira vez por alguém. Tango retribuiu e os dois fugiram juntos para a Espanha. Tem cabelos castanhos, é alto, de humor suave e um rosto bem definido.

**Koopart**: Irmão de Ronald e Jaffe, e óbvio, príncipe também. Koopart é o mais velho dos irmãos com 19 anos e cheio de guerras na sua vida. Ficou ferido mortalmente uma vez e carrega consigo uma cicatriz nas costas. Não se apaixonou por ninguém, no entanto levou Hoyard para a Alemanha junto; com o tempo, ela se apaixonou por ele e ele a amou. É bem alto, cabelos negros, carrancudo, curioso e frio.

Nessa história as principais mesmo são as três irmãs que são pobres e carregam o nome plebeu Redalgae.

"_Numa tarde de chuva em Londres, as três comiam seu pão que era seu café, seu almoço, seu jantar..."_

Isso contrasta com a realidade dos três príncipes onde se encontram no meio da ostentação dos Tableware.

"_Nada mais cabia no estômago de Ronald, mas ainda havia pratos e pratos, e travessas de doces, leitões, e perus, e guloseimas, e..."_

No momento que as duas famílias se chocam, o mundo das duas muda completamente...

" _- É inadmissível que haja uma união entre a sua e a nossa família, Redalgae! Disse o rei Carlos._

_Halle Ann levantou-se da mesa e berrou infernalmente: - Então... Que não haja, majestade!"_

Num segundo momento, acontece a morte da mãe das irmãs Redalgae. Isso provoca um afastamento completo das duas famílias, porém Ronald resolve ir atrás de Halle Ann e pedir a mão da mesma em casamento, ela aceita, embora os Tableware nunca permitissem isso acontecer. Os dois não se casaram na Igreja, mas Ronald fugiu com Halle Ann para Liverpool imediatamente para morar junto com ela numa casa do campo.

Seguindo o exemplo fraternal, Tango e Jaffe correm para a Espanha e ficam morando em Barcelona numa pensão.

Koopart decidiu ficar para pegar o trono quando o pai morresse, já que era o mais velho; infelizmente, Hoyard fica muito doente e sem condições de se cuidar, só lhe resta pedir ajuda para a família dos Tableware. Chegando ao castelo os Tableware decidem ajudá-la caso ela denuncie para aonde os casais rebeldes se meteram e porque fugiram.

Hoyard não revela nada, o que desperta a amizade de Koopart nela. Ele decide cuidar dela sem precisar que ela revele aonde foram seus irmãos. A confissão entre os dois fica tão grande que ela se apaixona por ele e revela o valioso segredo.

Koopart não conta o que ouviu a ninguém, não ao contrário, pega Hoyard e foge com a mesma para Frankfurt, vivendo num hotel abandonado.

Os Tableware ficaram desesperados e começaram uma procura incessante aos casais; mas todos se safaram. Koopart e Hoyard haviam levado algumas armas e planejaram um ataque arriscado ao castelo onde se fazia a eleição do imperador e o mataram. Em Aachen, Koopart pegou a coroa de imperador na nomeação do novo imperador e tomou para si, pôs na cabeça e disse:

"_-Eu sou o imperador, a ordem e a lei."_

Os soldados atacaram, mas logo Koopart mandou os seus para revidar e a luta foi ganha facilmente. Nessa época o rei já havia morrido e uma nova dinastia nascia no reino da Inglaterra; Koopart teve total apoio desse novo rei: Ronald, agora chamado Rei Roan. Estava casado com Halle Ann, ou melhor, Rainha Hallya como se chamava agora.

Ninguém mais ficou para trás: Jaffe e Tango tomaram o poder com o golpe apoiado por Roan e a Espanha foi dominada. Agora era Rei Jaffe e Rainha Tangen. As Espanhas, O Sacro Império Germânico e a Grã-Bretanha pertenciam à família Tableware Redalgae.

Na Alemanha (Ou Sacro Império Germânico), Koopart e Hoyard tentaram resistir aos ataques do Reino de Gália, mas o jeito foi desistir de unificar o Império ao Reino.

Mas lá os dois já se chamavam Rei Koopa e Rainha Hoya, o seu nome além de parecer com o original batia direitinho com o nome da cidade da Baixa Saxônia que ela visitara há pouco tempo.

Já Koopa retirou seu nome de um diabinho que vivia nos rios do Japão, o Kappa. Foi influenciado pelas histórias que o mestre de Roan contava e que tinha fundo moralizante.

Os reis faziam crescer seus reinos ao passo que uma peste terrível assolava a Europa, mas quando eles menos esperavam... O mundo caiu sobre suas cabeças. A morte chegava perto, graças à doença que não tinha cura, e chegavam perto também os fins de governos que não duraram nem dois anos. Desesperados os reis irmãos se reuniram em Gália para realizar pelo menos o último governo dos Tableware Redalgae sobre a Europa. Estavam fracos e toda a Gália também; a guerra não tinha fim e peste os definhava até que aconteceu o inesperado:

"_Se dirigiram debilitados para os esgotos de Paris, fugindo dos soldados gauleses, pois nenhum soldado de nenhum deles sobreviveu à guerra e a peste. Encontraram algum abrigo no gutural mundo subterrâneo; seria ali que passariam os últimos dias de suas vidas se não fosse Roan que achara um lugar melhor, um lugar quente, claro e menos inóspito. Sim era um cano, mas ele levara a um outro lugar que era menos inóspito e teria ar puro."_  
"_Na verdade nem em Gália mais adentravam e sim em Istarr..." _

_Fim do Cap. I_

Bom por aqui termina **o resumo do resumo do resumo**, mas deu pra ter uma idéia de como começa e ter uma noção do que aconteceu antes deles pisarem em Istarr (Reino dos Cogumelos), certo?!


End file.
